A Scientific, Elemental Surprise
by DixieChicrules123
Summary: Not related to first story. Callie was a student, a student with a secret. she has special abilities. Then she meets the Loonatics, and a certain someone who she feels happy and safe around. How can they help her? and will she show her inner self. Rated T for mlid language later on. Note: more chapters to come, and sequals to come.
1. This Is Who We Are

**Okay, this is my second fanfic. Hopefully I will have more than one review.**

**This has nothing to do with my first story. That will probably be created later. Please R&R, I need it for my confidence. Anyway, on with the story...**

My OC

Name: Callie Evans

Age: 21 (Older than Rev, but younger than the others)

Occupation: Student at Acme Tech University

Species: Human

Abilities: Not effected by the meteor. Has had abilities since she was born.

Powers: Elemental control (healing and combat) eg: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Metal, Wood etc.

Loonatics

Name: Ace Bunny

Age:23

Species: Bunny

Abilities: Martial arts, meditating

Powers: Laser vision, Enhanced vision

Position: Leader

Name: Lexi Bunny

Age:23

Species: Bunny

Abilities: Flexibility

Powers: Brain blast, Sonic hearing

Position: Second in Command

Name: Tech E. Coyote

Age:23

Species: Coyote

Abilities: Meditating

Powers: Magnetism, Molecular regenaration

Position: Technician

Name: Danger Duck

Age: 21

Species: Duck

Abilities: Annoyingness

Powers: Quantum quack, Power orb randomizers

Name: Slamacus (Slam) Tasmainian

Age: 24

Species: Tasmainian

Abilities: Human Refrigerator

Powers: Thunder mode

Position: Strong man

Name: Rev Runner

Age: 20

Species: Roadrunner

Abilities: Moter mouth

Powers: Super speed, Flight, GPS Navigation

Position: Speedster


	2. She's No Ordinary Girl

**Thank you so much 1PurpleSparkles1 for reviewing my stories. So this is the real story, the last chapter was just a prologue. On with the story...**

**P.S. - The loonatics will not come into the story until later maybe chapter 2/3**

**Rachel, Lilly, Ian, and Alice are also my OC's Rachel (Duck) and Lilly (Roadrunner) are anthros. Alice is a white ligress. Ian is a wolf.**

5:30am – Callie's PoV

I woke up in a daze, seeing my dorm-mates still sleeping. How they slept that long amazed me. Well I am an early bird after all. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake up Rachel and Lilly. When we first started Acme Tech University and first met, I would always wake them up when I was getting changed really early in the morning and they would start complaining. Which woke up everyone else along the hall and made them start complaining, which led to detention everyday for a month, when I could be researching for my science GSCE's. The principal said, and I quote:

"If you don't sort out all this morning nonsense, you will have to be expelled" he said. The was the worst day of my life. So I gave the girls a pair of noise-cancelling headphones for each of them. After that, no more complaining off anyone

I put on my one-piece swimsuit and a loose t-shirt and left the dorm. I snuck through the endless hall to the swimming pool. But before I got there, I literally bumped into Ian Wolf. He stared at me as if he was trying to shoot me with daggers. I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist and and actually broke it. I tried to hold in my screams of pain and anger. I just about did. He grabbed my neck and made me turn my head to face him.

"What are you doing out at such an early time?" he asked evily.

"Just to the pool sire" I replied. He makes me call him sire as if I'm his servant, otherwise, he would do bad things to me.

"Fine, it's not like you can do anything physical anyway. Ha!" he said pushing me to the ground and walking away. I got off the ground and grabbed my wrist in pain. I carried on my path to the pool. When I got there I opened the door by using my key-card. I went to the store cupboard and got out some dummies with targets on their chest. I set them up by the deep end of the pool. I went to the shallow end, took my shirt off, and got in a waist depth.

"Okay, you can do this. Just relax and think about what you love" I said to myself. I closed my eyes, and started moving my arms and hands in a special technique. All the water started crawling up my wrist and completely healed it. Then it started doing a formation in the air. I opened my eyes and aimed my arms and water at the targets. The water knocked all the dummies in the water. I put all my effort in the exercise and carried on doing this like I did everyday in the morning.


	3. The Regular Meeting

**Okay, chapter 3 is here. Apart from 1PurpleSparkles1, I have some reviewers so I would like to thank them for supporting me. On with the story...**

7:00am

I was still practising my powers when I saw the time from my water-proof watch. 'uh oh' I thought to myself. I put the targets back in the store cupboard and ran out to get back to my dorm. I got back to see Rachel and Lilly up and dressed.

"I thought I was the early bird around here" I said smiling

"Yes, but we have to get up sometime, and you are late" said Rachel. Rachel was the gorgeous girl of our group

"I guess I just lost track of time." I said putting my jeans over my swimsuit, and replacing my old shirt with a loose shirt that should show your stomach, but showed some of my black one-piece.

"Did you lose track of time dreaming about a guy?" asked Lilly giggling. Lilly was the girl of our group who always jumped to conclusions, even though they are wrong, she never gives up on her theory.

"No, I didn't look at my watch" I said

"Because you were dreaming about a boy?" asked Lilly

"No! I have told you time and time again, I don't need or want a guy in my life. Boys are a distraction. You know that, remember when I went out with that Ian guy." I said

"Yeah, and now he does sort of own your butt for something. What was that anyway?" asked Rachel

"Personal things. Not even my parents know about it." I said. I looked at my watch. "See ya later guys. I'll be back late, don't hold up. And not in a dirty way, as in I will be in the pool again." I said as I was walking out the door. I picked up my paper for some light reading. It was about Dr. Chroniker's theory on time displacement.

I had now left the campus and was walking around the town, still reading. "God, is this thing long" I said to myself as I turned another page. As I was walking I ran into someone. I dropped my paper and it fell.

"Oh great. I am so sorry. I was just trying to get back to the university. I'm kinda new around these parts of town. I stay up in the north normally." I said to the person.

"No it's my fault, I was reading a paper on time displacement" replied the man. I looked up at him when he said those words. He was an anthro coyote.

"You... you read time displacement? Me too!" I said smiling.

"Yeah, well... I got to get to the university for a presentation." said the coyote as he started walking

"Really? I haven't seen you around the campus, or the lessons." I said, as I started walking with him.

"You go to the university?" he asked me

"Yeah, but you still didn't answer my question" I said

"Oh, I'm presenting the presentation since Dr. Chroniker wasn't able to show up." he said "What's your name?" he asked me

"I'm Callie. You?" I asked

"Tech." he replied "Why are you at the university then?" he asked me. He kept asking me questions.

"Well, I'm training to be a theoretical physicist. Since I already have a degree in experimaental physics, astrophysics, and I know how to build a gun or two. Yeah, I hope to be in the crime fighting buisness." I said "I'll guess I'll see you at the presentations." I said waving goodbye.


	4. I Guess I'll Call You Then

Sorry, it has been so long since I updated, I have had major writers block and usually listening to music helps but this time it really didn't. Any way, hope you enjoy it.

The bell went signalling class, and this class I couldn't wait to get to. True, I sat next to Ian and Alice, it would be better since we had to be in silence for the conference. I hurried into the classroom a little late. Thankfully, they had only just got in and were taking their seats.

"Sorry I'm late. Hallway 3 was blocked by something you really do not need to know." I said as I plopped my bag on my desk.

"CoughLoserCough" said Ian as I sat down. I ignored him, but the rest of the class laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat down, ready to listen and answer the questions thrown at the class...

_**Sorry, I don't know all the scientific language so I will just skip the talk**_

That was by far the most interesting talk I had ever been to. Even better than the one on dark matter in year 2! when the lights turned on, everyone was asleep. Even Rachel and Lilly. Rachel's eyes were halfway open. So I placed my sunglasses on her so she was embarrassed when someone saw her and I placed my coat on Lilly so she kept warm. Then I wrote on the desk of Ian and Alice saying they needed a nap and they looked so cute when they slept (In a mocking way). This made me stifle a giggle.

"What's so funny?" I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Tech still there.

"Sorry, I completely forgot you were there." I said smiling as I held my chest as most people would. "Um... the talk was really interesting. I enjoyed it. It was actually quite fun." I said still smiling.

"Thanks. At least one person enjoys my talks." he said as he packed his stuff away.

"Aren't you here for the whole day?" I asked him.

"No, I was only here for this talk. No others. I have a lot of work to do back at HQ." he said. What he said confused me.

"Sorry, but did you just say HQ?" I asked him. Then he realised what he had said.

"Uh." he replied.

"If your name's Tech... then you're Tech E. Coyote the Loonatic member!" I proclaimed. He nodded slightly. "Oh my god! I was in the same room with a Loonatic. Not to mention the smart one-" I started, then I froze. I just called him smart. Thank god I didn't call him cute.

"You think I'm smart?" he asked.

"Well of course. If it wasn't for you, your team wouldn't of been able to complete some of their missions. Because your inventions like the molecular reconstructor made the victories possible so without you, the team wouldn't be able to be well... at team." I admitted.

"Oh yeah. I never really thought of it that way. Thanks Callie." he said smiling.

"Do you need a hand carrying your equipment?" I asked.

"No it's okay. I got them here right? Besides, don't you have another class to go to?" he asked me.

"Normally I would say yes, but my entire group of colleges are asleep, so I guess I have a free period now. I'll just do some revision in here." I said a bit sad.

"Okay well, I guess I'll see you around sometime. Hey, maybe we could get some coffee sometime and we could talk about the paper fro this morning." he said. My face beamed.

"I'd like that. Here's my number." I replied giving him a slip of paper. He beamed as well.

"I guess I'll call you then." he said. "Bye." he said walking out the door. I waved after him. When he was out of ear-shot. I heard a sort of scuffling noise behind me. I tuned around and saw Lilly smirking at me.

"Yes, before you say any thing, I think it's a date." I whispered, looking up as if it was a miracle sent from above.

"Looks like the girl married to science is finally getting a divorce." she said chuckling. I just threw my pen at her. "Looks like I'll keep that." she said running out the door.

"Hey give that back!" I shouted as I ran down the hall after her, after just having the first ray of hope and happiness in such a long time.


	5. Poll

**Sorry, this isn't an update, but there is a poll on my page for my next story. I want to see what you want to read next. Please vote and let me know. I will get the next chapter up soon. I promise.**


	6. This is going to be interesting

**Sorry, haven't updated for a while. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. And thank you for being so patient. Please R&R and vote on the poll I have on my profile. Thank you.**

**Tech's PoV:**

I made my way out the university. I could hear Callie's bursts of laughter from outside. She seems like a very bright person. I would like a girl like that in my life. Wait! No, don't think like that. Like she would actually go out with someone like me. _Don't be so hard on yourself. You're an attractive man. If I were a girl and had my own body and soul, I would go out with you. _I heard a voice in my head say to me. Stupid conscience! Why do you always have to be in my head?

I was disrupted by my thoughts (Thank god) by my phone buzzing away at me. I pulled it out of my jean pocket to look at the caller ID: Ace. Of course. Who else would be calling me? _Don't think like that._ My conscience said to me. Shut up! I opened the hone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Eh Tech. Where are ya?" asked Ace on the other line of the phone.

"Just leaving the university. Why?" I asked him.

"Just wonderin'." he replied.

"This is another practical joke off Duck isn't it?" I asked. Already expecting the answer to be yes.

"Yep. In my defence I have posters 'ere in front of me telling me what to say and I owed Duck a favour from when I didn't let him be the leader wid Sypher. Sorry pal. See ya back at de tower." he said. Then he hung up. I suppose Duck is trying to kill him for blowing his cover and blaming it on him. Which in truth it was, so he had it coming. He'll get it from Lexi after. I would pay big money to see that right now. She's been protective of Ace ever since they had started going out. They'd been going out for a year now and she's been trying to get me and the guys to get at least one date every two months. But her efforts are non-effective. I started heading towards the tower with only one thing on my mind. Or should I say one person with brown hair and brown eyes with a love for science.

When I reached the tower and managed to get inside. I was met with Ace and Lexi. The other guys were just doing their own thing, Slam eating, Rev playing ping pong and Duck is doing who knows what who knows where. They were looking at me as if I had just stained the white sofa with finger marks like a little kid.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You didn't go on the date I set you up with last night. Why not?" Lexi asked impatientely. She looked pretty annoyed I hadn't gone. But then again, I thought it had a time changed.

"But Duck said-" I started, realising what would be wrong with that sentence. Duck.

"Ugh! Why am I not surprised. Of course it was him. Why wouldn't it be?" she asked rhetorically. She looked like she going to give Duck what he was so desperately asking for.

"So why are you late coming back?" Ace asked, trying to change the subject. He wasn't changing it very well.

"I was.. talking." I said. I wasn't exactly lying, just only telling part of the story.

"Who?" Lexi asked, getting involved with the new conversation.

"With... a girl." I whispered the last part.

"Really. Well good for you Tech." said Ace patting me on the back.

"Thanks chief." I thanked him. He just smiled.

"Did you get her number?" Lexi asked me. I held up the slip of paper her fragile fingers had given me. She swiped it off me. "I am going to arrange a date for you with that girl. Now what was her name?" she asked me. God she could ask a lot of question when she wanted to.

"Callie. Callie Evans." I replied begrudgingly. She sauntered off with the number, heading to the nearest phone. Out of nowhere, Duck quacked in.

"What's all this about Tech dating a girl? Is she blind or something?" he asked rudely. I had to hold back for the millionth time to try and bite his head off.

"No. She's a student at AcmeTech. She was at the conference I gave this morning. She was the only one awake when I was done." I said rubbing the back of my neck at the last part. I must really be boring.

"You have to go to a nerd school just to get a date. That. Is. Sad." he said walking off for the sofa.

"So what's she like?" Ace asked me.

"She's... amazing. Her brown hair is so shiny, and her brown eyes, they're like crystals. So bright. She's interested in the work we do as well. She's got a degree in astrophysics, experimental physics, theoretical physics and knows a lot about weapons. She's really nice too." I told him.

"She seems like a good girl. But be careful she doesn't use her weapon knowledge against you." Ace replied. Then Lexi came back in the room.

"You have a date with Callie tonight at the 'Splash' water show at six o'clock. You have to meet her at the front of the university. And make sure you wear something you don't mind getting wet." Lexi informed me.

"Okay then." I said. This was going to be very interesting.


End file.
